1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a non-ferrous metal melt pump and a melting furnace system using the same.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, as a method of tapping non-ferrous metal, that is, non-ferrous metal of a conductor (a conductive material) such as Al, Cu, and Zn or at least two alloys of these, an Mg alloy or the like from a melting furnace or a holding furnace, there has been known a tapping method in which a hole is perforated in advance in a furnace wall close to a furnace bottom, a stopper blocks the hole, and the stopper is inserted into or taken out from the hole whenever tapping the non-ferrous metal. However, in this method, there is an inevitably big risk of danger at all times since the object is high-temperature non-ferrous metal melt.
Further, as another tapping method that has been practically used, there has been known a method using a vacuum pump. However, this method is not practically used because of poor operability and reliability thereof.
Furthermore, there has been known a tapping method using a mechanical pump. However, this method has a problem in that a blade (carbon) of a pump is severely damaged or running cost is very high.
Further, there has been known a tapping method using an electromagnetic pump. However, this method requires large power consumption, highly-skilled maintenance, and the like. For this reason, this method may be used only for few cases.